You have entered Hogwarts School
by maraudersgurl12
Summary: Hello. This is a funny comedic fic involving the Marauders at school. Just some conversations I came together with.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a sort of a magical chatroom fanfic, but it's not really a chatroom since they don't have computers. Just a magical mean of communication like the mirror! I guess...anyway it's about the Marauders.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_

* * *

_

_You have entered room "Hogwarts School"_

Behindxgreenxeyesx: Hey

Halfbl00dxprince7: Hi Lils.

Behindxgreenxeyesx: What did Potter do to you this time?

Halfbl00dxprince7: What do you think he did?

Behindxgreenxeyesx: That git has got to grow up!

_MoonyxxRJLupin entered the room._

Behindxgreenxeyesx: REMUS!

MoonyxxRJLupin: Um yes Lily?

Behindxgreenxeyesx: Control your friend!

MoonyxxRJLupin: Uhh…I'm not sure if I can do that…

Behindxgreenxeyesx: Uh sure you can! Tie him up or something!

_Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12 has entered the room._

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: Hey all! Never fear! Sirius is here!

Behindxgreenxeyesx: Sirius that must be the longest screen name I have ever seen.

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: Do you really think so? I believe it suits me.

MoonyxxRJLupin: That it does Sirius. That it does.

Halfbl00dxprince7: I'm surrounded by idiots.

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: OHHHHH!!! I didn't know Snivellus was in here!

MoonyxxRJLupin: Apparently.

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: HEY SNIVELLY!

Halfbl00dxprince7: Ugh. I'm leaving. Bye Lily.

Behindxgreenxeyesx: Bye Sev.

_Halfbl00dxprince7 has left the room._

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: So what now?

MoonyxxRJLupin: Uh twinkle-toes, when are you going to do your famous dance?

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: Moony, that was a one time thing only.

Behindxgreenxeyesx: Wait. Remus what was this?

MoonyxxRJLupin: Oh well one time over the summer Sirius did this little…what you would call it…a 'dance' for us.

Behindxgreenxeyesx: Really? Was he wearing a tu-tu?

MoonyxxRJLupin: Yes!

Behindxgreenxeyesx: LMAO!!!! XD

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: Aw shuddup you guys!

_xxSirixxloverxx has entered the room._

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: RINI:D

xxSirixxloverxx: SIRI!!!!

MoonyxxRJLupin: Oh no…not again.

xxSirixxloverxx: Siri, I totally miss you right now. :(

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: Of course you do love. If I were you, I would miss me too. So where are you?

xxSirixxloverxx: In my dormitory. You?

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: Shhh! I'm at Three Broomsticks right now.

xxSirixxloverxx: Oh coolie! We're still on for our mid-night cuddle tonight right?

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: Of course. Would I deny my girl from having me?

xxSirixxloverxx: Good. Bring me back some butterbeer, k?

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: You got it.

xxSirixxloverxx: ZOMG LILY!!!

Behindxgreenxeyesx: Yes Rini?

xxSirixxloverxx: I totally didn't notice you were here! ZOMG Remus too! Sorry you guys.

Behindxgreenxeyesx: lol It's ok.

MoonyxxRJLupin: Yeah it's fine.

Behindxgreenxeyesx: So Rini were you aware that your boyfriend is a very feminine man.

xxSirixxloverxx: GASP Siri, she found out about the dance?

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: Fraid so love.

Behindxgreenxeyesx: You knew about it?

xxSirixxloverxx: Of course I did. He did it to make me laugh!

_Wormtailxxlostxrat4life has entered the room._

Wormtailxxlostxrat4life: Hey guys.

MoonyxxRJLupin: Hey Peter.

Wormtailxxlostxrat4life: Do any of you have the homework?

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: Nope sorry mate.

Behindxgreenxeyesx: Peter you know that the Transfiguration homework is due tomorrow right?

Wormtailxxlostxrat4life: It is???

xxSirixxloverxx: Uh yeah.

Wormtailxxlostxratx4life: McGonagall is going to kill me! I need help!

MoonyxxRJLupin: I suggest you find James. He'd be able to help.

Wormtailxxlostxratx4life: Where is he?

MoonyxxRJLupin: Uh the library I think.

Wormtailxxlostxratx4life: Thanks Moony. Bye guys!

_Wormtailxxlostxratx4life has left the room. _

Behindxgreenxeyesx: He's really off at times.

xxSirixxloverxx: Don't you mean all the time?

Behindxgreenxeyesx: Well…

_Prongsxhottestxchaser17 has entered the room._

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: JAMSIE!!!!

Prongsxhottestxchaser17: Uh Padfoot…how much sugar have you had tonight?

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: None:D

Behindxgreenxeyesx: No he's just drunk off of butterbeer.

Prongsxhottestxchaser17: Lily! How are you this evening?

Behindxgreenxeyesx: I'd be better if you would lie off of Severus.

Prongsxhottestxchaser17: He had it coming earlier. The bloody git attacked me!

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: We'll take care of him later.

xxSirixxloverxx: What about cuddle time?

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: Don't worry sweetheart. We'll have plenty of time. Why would I want to give up holding the most beautiful thing in the world?

xxSirixxloverxx: Awww mwah

Prongsxhottestxchaser17: What's this 'cuddle time'?

xxSirixxloverxx: Don't worry big brother. It's exactly what it sounds like.

Prongsxhottestxchaser17: It better be.

MoonyxxRJLupin: Oh yeah. James I almost forgot. Wormtail is looking for you.

Prongsxhottestxchaser17: Oh really? For what?

MoonyxxRJLupin: What else? Homework.

Prongsxhottestxchaser17: Again? That kid has got to learn how to do this stuff himself.

xxSirixxloverxx: Siri, it's going to be time soon.

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: Oh shit. You're right. I'll be there in a little while.

xxSirixxloverxx: Meet me in the common room.

Padfootxisxtooxsexyxforxyou12: Okay. See you then love. Bye.

xxSirixxloverxx: Byez 3

_Padfootxisxtoosexyxforxyou12 has left the room_.

xxSirixxloverxx: K guys I'm going now. Night.

MoonyxxRJLupin: Bye Rini.

Prongsxhottestxchaser17: Behave yourself sis!

Behindxgreenxeyesx: Night.

_xxSirixxloverxx has left the room._

MoonyxxRJLupin: Sorry to break up the party but I think I'm going to go to bed now. See you guys in the morning.

Prongsxhottestxchaser17: Bye Moony

Behindxgreenxeyesx: Night.

_MoonyxxRJLupin has left the room._

Prongsxhottestxchaser17: So I guess that means it's just us now.

Behindxgreenxeyesx: I guess so.

Prongsxhottestxchaser17: Whoops. Just kidding. Peter found me. I need to go now.

Behindxgreenxeyesx: Oh ok.

Prongsxhottestxchaser17: One thing before I go though.

Behindxgreenxeyesx: What is it?

Prongsxhottestxchaser17: I love you Lily.

Behindxgreenxeyesx: ……….

Prongsxhottestxchaser17: Of course I know you don't feel the same way. I just needed to tell you how I feel. See you tomorrow. Night Lily.

_Prongsxhottestxchaser17 has left the room._

Behindxgreenxeyesx: I love you too.

_Behindxgreenxeyesx has left the room._


End file.
